The invention is directed to a surgical suturing apparatus for closing an operation wound or a stab incision by at least one thread.
A known surgical suturing apparatus according to U.S. Pat. No. 4,493,323 comprises an instrument with a longitudinal housing of oval cross section wherein two parallel needle holders are displaceable in lengthwise direction. Each of the needle holders is adapted to have a needle inserted therein in such a manner that the two needles protrude towards the patient-side end. The surgical thread is pulled through the rear ends of the needles so as to form a wide loop. When the instrument is used, it is introduced by a piercing tool into the body or the knee of the patient, and the needles are advanced while laterally enclosing the area which is to be sutured. Then, the needles are pushed further on until emerging again from the patient's body on the opposite side. There, the ends of the thread can be seized and tied into a knot above the skin. This suturing apparatus makes it necessary that the needles are pierced completely through the body, i.e. that they will emerge again on the end opposite the puncturing end. The known apparatus is not suited for sewing up stab incisions which are accessible only from one side.
In surgical operations, e.g. in the abdominal and thorax regions, the surgical wound is closed by suturing with surgical suture material. In relatively long surgical incisions, application of a surgical suture normally does not cause any major problems. However, difficulties will occur in stab incisions, particularly in the region of the abdomen and the thorax. If the surgical incision is so short that the suture can be sewed only by at least one loop of the thread, the surgeon will have difficulties to guide the needle with the needle holder under the skin and to pierce it through the abdominal wall from below since he cannot reach through the incision opening with his fingers.